Legend of the Rain Series 1
by Nicolai Dienemann
Summary: One man, one life, one love, one destiny and one organization stand between this!
1. Chapter 1

_**Legend of the Rain**_

**Written by Nicolai Dienemann (Beta'd by Mrs Alichay Sohma)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we don't own Naruto. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Black Robes**

A tall figured strode onto his balcony overlooking the city. It was raining and the grey clouds covered the sky. All you could hear was the soft noise of rain splashing on the wooden balcony and stony paths. Nakashima looked up to the sky, letting the rain trickle onto his face.

"Nakashima-san." Kuroda strode out and joined Nakashima on the balcony. Nakashima looked down at the woman that now stood next to him, Kuroda looked up and smiled. "Dinner is ready," she said.

Nakashima nodded and turned to leave. "Kuroda…" Nakashima began.

"Yes?" Kuroda joined him in the doorway.

"I…I want you to be careful." Nakashima looked down and strode into the house quickly. Kuroda was left standing in the doorway; she puzzled about what Nakashima had said. She also thought about the strange men in long dark robes that had come and talked to Nakashima…he had never quite been the same. She shivered and hurried in side.

Someone was out there, and whoever… _whatever _it was didn't seem very friendly.

There was a rumble of thunder, and the rain strengthened its downpour Nakashima was seated at the table his face buried in his hands. As Kuroda entered he rose to his feet, walked over to Kuroda and kissed her. "I am leaving tomorrow," he stated. Kuroda could not help but gasp in horror. Nakashima bowed his head. He hated having to do this. "You remember those peculiar men in their black robes?" he asked.

"Yes! What did they say to make you desert your town? They were probably just pranksters put to play a joke!" Kuroda was crying now tears of anger mixed with tears of fear.

"What they told me did not seem to be a joke, you remember the shorter one with pale skin and coloured finger nails? He showed me his eyes… they were full of pain, but I had a feeling he had inflicted it all. Then he showed me the eyes true form… He is one of the last surviving Uchiha Clan members. He is man you do not say no to."

"But what about your family, what about your training - " Kuroda interrupted.

"Silence! I will not tolerate your selfishness!" Nakashima yelled. He turned his back and walked up the stairs. Kuroda collapsed in front of the cooking fire; she slumped to the floor and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she was awakened by Nakashima preparing himself food for his journey. His eyes were swollen, as if from crying too much. Kuroda got up and brushed down her dress; she was still watery eyed and had not got much sleep. Nakashima had his sword on his back; his pack lay open on the table, half full of rice balls, but a picture of Kuroda lay half buried imbetween the white spheres.

Kuroda smiled. "Where are you planning to go?" she asked.

"Do you care?" Nakashima answered, obviously still angered about yesterday.

"I do!" Kuroda answered a little angrily.

" I am going to meet some people in Konoha." Nakashima replied.

"Why?! What do these people want with you?" Kuroda was yelling again.

"I don't know! I don't know! They came to me again last night, they told me to meet them by the bridge. I am already late!"

There was a knocking at the door. Nakashima spun round; Kuroda watched some sweat trickle down his brow. " It must be them!" He walked to the door and opened it.

"You are late!" It was the tall blue man who had been with the Uchiha.

"You must excuse me." Kuroda said stepping in "I was keeping him."

"Is that so…?" The pale blue man said, his hand began to reach for his sword. Nakashima made a quick movement and his long blade was pressed against the blue man's throat.

"Don't you dare!" Nakashima yelled. His hand was twitching.

"Put it down Nakashima." The intruder's tone was cold, authoritative. You too, Kisame." It was the one with the painted fingernails. _Where the hell did he come from? _Kuroda wondered, but suppressed her thoughts; he was talking again. "I am Itachi Uchiha. We are here not to fight, but to take you to our leader. He… wishes to make your acquaintance."

"And if I were to say no?" Nakashima asked bluntly.

"I would have to kill you…" Itachi answered with a sigh. "Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**When the Rain Stops**

They had been walking for some time now and Nakashima was getting tired. Nakashima and the two men in their long black robes had been walking for nearly 7 hours straight when the dark haired man turned round.

"We are being followed." His flaming eyes did not move from the path ahead. "Kisame, be alert." Kisame look stunned but quickly regained himself.

"You always get me with your keen sense Itachi, it is almost scary." He smirked and launched himself into the woods nearby. Nakashima was still getting used to the power these two showed. _How could he jump so far? It's not humanly possible. _

"Nakashima!" The younger dark haired man was talking. "Did you tell anyone about us? Anyone that might let our whereabouts be known come and hunt us?"

Nakashima looked down, desperately trying to think. "Not that I can think of…" He replied and then terror crossed his face. _Kuroda! Please say you did not follow me! These guys will kill you._

Kisame reappeared. "I did not find anyone. Itachi you senses are…" Itachi rammed him in the chest and Kisame toppled backwards. "What the hell?" Kisame yelled, his sword already drawn. There was a scream from in the forest and Itachi came striding out with a man thrown over one shoulder. Nakashima looked to where Itachi had been standing…

He was still there.

_What is going on? There are two of them? _Nakashima looked from one to the other, he felt like rubbing his eyes.

"Can some one please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Nakashima yelled. One of the Itachis turned round and walked up to Nakashima. "We have been followed. From now on you will only be a hindrance. We will subdue in a state that we can wake you when we get to Konoha. If you attempt to resist it will only make it more unpleasant for you." Kisame stood up from the man lying on the floor, which the other Itachi had dumped and was now gone. "Kill him, Itachi," he said as if it was nothing.

"With pleasure!" the blue man said. He crouched down and put his hands on the man's head - there was a quick twist of the wrists and a noise of bones crunching.

Kisame stood up and licked his lips. "That was good!" he exclaimed. "Let's go, Itachi, before any more come." Itachi turned back to Nakashima and uttered two words. Nakashima would never forget those two words, _never_ would he forget them.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Nakashima's world turned to dark colours, all solid material had turned black and all detail it possessed truned white. The sky became an orangey red and what Nakashima saw made him scream in horror. What he saw now was a repeat of some horrible act Itachi had commited on a loop, a continous replay. He suddenly heard a voice. "I will now show you some true horrors, you will share with me the pain I have suffered. You will pray you have a weak soul and that you will black out quickly. For I will only end this when you fall unconcious."

Nakashima tried to move but realised he was frozen. Itachi was speaking again. "This is pain, up to a certain level worse then physical pain. What you are seeing is the day I killed my entire clan, my parents and I spared only one."

Nakashima could only hear the screaming.

This torment lasted for just over forty hours before Nakashima's shaking body collapsed to the floor.

"Itachi, don't you think that will have damaged him?" Kisame asked, Itachi looked round.

"You care for this man?" Itachi asked incredulously.

Kisame looked taken aback. "No, but I think the leader does!"

Itachi shrugged. "He will end up safer if we do it this way." He picked Nakashima up and threw him over his shoulder. Itachi and Kisame left in bounding leaps.

Unknown to them a dark shadow rustled out of the trees. It walked over to the man Kisame had killed. A splash of water fell on his chest, and only then did the shadow realise it had stopped raining. It closed the dead mans eyes and turned and bounded in the same direction Itachi and Kisame had gone, quietly swearing revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kuroda's Anguish**

Kuroda sat in front of the house and watched Nakashima leave, even long after he had gone and the sun was setting. She finally got up and dusted her dress down. It was not raining, the last time this had supposedly happened a legend in the city had been discovered by hostile elements. It was a form of the countries way of protecting it warriors. But of course this was all legend and Kuroda was not one to believe in these sill folk tales.

She went inside and found last nights meal still on the table, it was cold and flies were covering it. There was a minor change in the cutlery Kuroda had laid down, she made nothing of it and assumed it had been Nakashima.

There was a loud bang noise from upstairs, it made Kuroda jump, she decided to investigate. She ran upstairs; first thing she noticed was the smashed flowerpot lying across the floor. She jumped over it into their bedroom, the cupboards were slightly ajar, and Kuroda ventured near to the closet and heard some heavy breathing. She stood back. There was a scuffling noise and a man jumped out of the closet, a kitchen knife clasped in his hand. _That's where it is Kuroda thought. That's where what is? I didn't notice a missing knife._ The man had a forehead protector on it had a symbol that looked like a tower with a block floating above it. _What is a sand-nin doing here? Come to think of it how do I know what a sand-nin is?_ She was in deep trouble sand-nin or not. This man was going to kill her if even if he had the chance to escape.

He was moving again, he flung himself at Kuroda and she dodged easily. _I never could do that before._ She dodged again and brought her fist up into the assailant's gut. He fell over, lying on the floor now he glared at her. " He was correct when he said you wouldn't come dome easily" the assassin sneered. He jumped from his back to his feet. He threw his blade from hand to hand; he then slid it into his belt. He did a few quick hand movements; they ended with his palms touching, his little finger and ring finger down. His middle fingers and his index fingers touching and standing tall, his thumbs together in the back; "Sand Shuriken!" he yelled. Little stars made of sand came flying from the mans hands and flew straight at Kuroda. _I am going to die,_ she thought. _I wish I could have told Nakashima all the things I wanted to._ The sand stars came rushing in she screamed once, long and shrill. The stars crashed into her body flinging her back into the wall, blood dripped down from her limp body. The sand ninja approached, drawing his knife he reached down to Kuroda. He licked the knife blade, "I am disappointed." He exclaimed. "He said it would be hard. This was pathetic!" He spat on Kuroda's face. She rolled over and started writhing, coughing blood onto the floor. The assailant stood up he was grinning, "you still got some fight left in you?" He was laughing now. Kuroda rolled over and planted a shard of clay in his leg. He cursed out loud; the smile had left his face. He reached down and hit her in the face. "You bitch! You are gonna pay for that!" He brought the knife down in a swinging arc. Blood sprayed across the room.

Many miles away Nakashima awoke, he yelled out loud. Something had happened and he had sensed it happening. Itachi walked into the room, "Will you please shut up?" Itachi asked in his always-calm voice. "You don't want me to use that technique again do you?" He strode back into the adjacent bedroom.

Nakashima rolled over and shivered. His thoughts went to Kuroda. He had so many questions for her; he had so many things he wanted to ask her.

He rolled over shivering, the weather was hot outside but in his room it had gone deadly cold. Something was wrong…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 An Unquenchable Hatred 

Nakashima was wandering through a land; it was horribly similar to the one Itachi had trapped him in previously. What he saw would traumatize him for the rest of his life. He was lying on the floor, his heart had stopped and he was finding it hard to clasp the thin air that floated into the orange-red sky. He started coughing, retching onto the floor.

He reached a hand up to wipe his mouth, and when it came away it was covered in blood. His eyes widened. He wanted to scream but there was no air in his lungs. All that came out was more blood. He looked down and, to his horror his stomach had opened and his intestines were unravelling. They spilled onto the floor around him; he collapsed to the floor, his lungs feeling as they were being crushed. All his organs simultaneously imploded, his spine disconnected at every vertebrae. With his last clasps of air he screamed, oh did he scream.

The scream tore harshly from his lips as he shot in bed, wet sheets clinging to him, soaked with what Nakashima assumed was his own blood. He looked down; it was sweat mixed with his own urine. The pain still wracked his body. "You had a good night?" Kisame laughed, entering the room. Nakashima looked up weakly.

Itachi followed him. "We are leaving now! The leader does not like to be kept waiting."

Kisame turned away from Nakashima and nodded. "Let's go!" Kisame ordered.

Nakashima got up; Itachi had taken up Nakashima's sword. "You wont need this." Itachi said quietly.

"I want…" Nakashima began to object, Itachi put his hand up.

"What do you think you could do with this weapon?" Itachi asked. Nakashima just looked down. He knew what Itachi meant; he saw how ruthlessly efficient these two men could be.

Itachi smirked slightly and turned round. Kisame had already left and Nakashima was now fully dressed after bathing. Itachi was waiting at the door his back turned; he was looking down the stairs. Nakashima took his chance and ran towards Itachi's turned back; Itachi only began to turn round, when Nakashima's hands collided with Itachi's body. Itachi was launched down the stairs, landing on his neck and arms, and there was a noise of bone breaking and Itachi landed limply at the bottom of the stairs.

Nakashima looked down at Itachi's dead body and his hands.

What had he just done?

He was a murder now. He had sunk to their level. He turned round to grab his sword. Just as he was turning he heard something that didn't sound good. The blade was pressed against his neck, those unpleasant eyes staring down at him. "That was not a wise move…friend!" Itachi looked angry his calmness broken by how near to death he had actually come. Nakashima could not believe what he saw, though he did admit that some relief entered his mind when he realised he was not a murderer.

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

Nakashima sank into that nightmare world. He was screaming before he saw what was happening or had happened to Kuroda. He tried to scream again but all that came to his lips was blood, lots and lots of blood.

Blood was all he had left to give.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Where am I?**

"I am sorry, leader" Itachi said as he slid open the door to face one of the very few men – perhaps the only man – someone like Itachi Uchiha would ever apologise to.

"What happened?" A dark voice came from the shadows; all that you could see was an outline of large, powerfully built man. The thing that scared…no, not so much scared; it was more… creepy sensation, the cold sweat on your back, the prickling on the back of your legs, the images which flood your bedroom as soon as you shut your eyes. His eyes were the worst. They were green. As green as an emerald, snakelike, like a predator, hostile and very easily angered.

"Sir. He tried to kill me," Itachi said, avoiding that gaze above all else.

"Oh did he?" Itachi could hint a slight tinge of humour in the leader's voice. "So you bring him to me… let me guess. Unconscious and most probably mentally damaged." Itachi couldn't meet his eye; another smirk. "Well, Itachi, predictable as always."

Itachi looked down, shifting under his leader's abuse. No one insulted Itachi Uchiha – at least not more than once.. "With all respect, I do not see what use he will be to us sir." Itachi said.

The leader looked down at Nakashima. "I forget, Itachi, what part of this means I have to tell you anything." Again, Itachi shifted uncomfortably. The leader sneered slightly. "He is, if I am correct, a powerful man that we would not want against us."

Itachi smirked. "Sir, you know that cannot be true. He has not even gone through his full ninja training. He is twenty-one and yet to kill a foe!"

The leader bent over and looked more closely at Nakashima's body. "Perhaps you should have examined his body closer. Maybe you would have realised this is a shadow clone." The leader stood back and looked at Itachi.

His mouth was still wide open when Kisame walked in. He looked at Itachi. "I have never seen you surprised," he grinned. He turned to the leader. "Sir! He has already left the city. Guards told me that a man left through the Eastern Gate about fifteen minutes go."

The leader looked down at the clone, slowly walking up to it. He placed his foot on its neck, and pushed down until it cracked. There was a puff of smoke and nothing was left.

"He must have attacked me as a diversion!" Itachi exclaimed, still frustrated he had been tricked by such a simple spell. Then something occurred to him – it wasn't the simplicity of the trick… far from it. He scanned his memory back… there had even been a heart rate, independent thought…

This was more than an average shadow clone.

"We must go now!" said the leader. "He may have alerted the authorities to our whereabouts."

"Oh!" wailed Kisame "I wanted a good, straight out fight. Especially against these Konoha scum-bags!"

"Kisame!" The leader said quietly, but his tone was absolute. "Now is not the time. We must get going right now!"

"Fine," said Kisame rather glumly with an over accentuated roll of the eyes.

_How did he use such an amazing shadow clone technique? _Itachi thought. _Even I could not use such an advanced technique! The leader is indeed correct about this man… he is very interesting. I will make it my own task to see him dead!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Familiar Eyes 

Kuroda opened her eyes; the room was dark and had a stale musty smell. She had a bag over her head, which had eyeholes cut into it.

There was clicking noise on the right side of the room, it sounded like a lock being opened. It was. There was a creaking noise and then the sound of footsteps; Kuroda struggled to look at the approaching human but the way her hands were tied made it impossible.

"Don't worry" The approaching man said. "The guys who paid me to do this said if I hurt you they wouldn't pay me."

Kuroda looked down, as best she could, "Tell me stomach that!" She yelled.

The sand ninja smirked, "You were simply too dangerous. Your still alive aren't you?"

The door clicked again, another man entered. The sand ninja got up and stood back. A tall man in a robe with red clouds on it strode into her arc of vision. Kuroda struggled to look up. "Minawa! I thought I told you not to hurt her!"

"Sir. She struggled, she cut me!" Minawa was defending himself.

The man in the clouded cloak laughed. "She is strong, and you chose not to believe me. It's not my fault. But I did say I wanted her unharmed! You could hardly say that now."

Minawa started muttering incoherently to himself about fairness. The man in the cloak turned round and walked towards Minawa. "Do you know what your life is worth to me? You are a insignificant beetle compared to her!" He said gesturing in Kuroda's direction.

"Sir. I am sorry and it will not happen again." Minawa grumbled. "I am sure it will not happen again Minawa." The man said placing his hand on Minawa's shoulder. "I am taking this woman with me and I will send in a subordinate with your money." The man turned and removed his dagger, he walked over to Kuroda and knelt down, he cut her wrists loose. He stood back up, "Follow me!" he ordered. She didn't feel like disobeying.

As they were leaving, the man who was escorting her walked up to another similarly dressed man, his hat was pulled low and she could not see his face. Kuroda felt she had met him before.

They walked past him as he turned Kuroda noticed just under the brim of his hat_, those eyes._ That was the man who had taken Nakashima away. _I must be near him now._

In the room Kuroda had just left, the agitated sand ninja paced back and forth. When he heard the door click he looked up alertly. "Finally!" He began. The door had swung open and no one was there. "What the hell…" Minawa shouted

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a knife pressed against his neck, it began to trickle blood.

"The leader was not happy with your performance!" The cloaked assailant said.

"What you think you honestly hurt me?" Minawa scoffed. Suddenly he vanished.

Itachi stood back and sighed. Suddenly out of nowhere, three shuriken rushed towards him. He simply sidestepped them. Suddenly the whole room exploded.

The man with the red eyes caught up with the Kuroda and her escort. Kuroda, no matter how hard she tried could not remember this mans name.

"Its all taken care off." The man said calmly

"Well done Itachi!" The robed man, of who's Kuroda had seen nothing.

_Itachi…that was it, I will remember that name forever now._

_Itachi._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Akatsuki**

Nakashima had sped from the gate of Konoha for ten minutes when he noticed something was wrong. He threw himself to the ground and rolled as the dagger sailed over his head. He lay on his back to catch his breath, then jumped up on the balls of his feet and drew his Katana. "Very impressive!" a high voice jeered from the trees.

Nakashima turned round, clicking his sword from its sheath and bringing it around in a wide arc. Five shuriken darted from the trees, and Nakashima rolled… but not fast enough. The shuriken crashed into his body, and Nakashima's eyes widened. He coughed, his breath bubbling as blood crept through his mouth. His critical systems had been hit.

He landed hard on the floor and exploded in a white puff of smoke. What!" The assassin yelled. "How is that possible? That was a very advanced technique!"

"Dance of the Crescent Moon" Nakashima howled, as he came crashing down on top of the assassin, his three clones twirling madly. The assassin dodged and tripped over backwards. "So, it was a shadow replication," he panted. "This time you will not be so lucky!" The assassin clambered to his feet. He began forming a seal; "Temple of Nirvana…"

There was a ripping noise and the assassin suddenly collapsed face down. Standing behind him was Kisame. "Fool!" he barked at Nakashima. "You thought you could escape us?" Nakashima said nothing. He lowered his sword, shifting his body weight low, preparing himself for attack. He got within five metres of Kisame and raised his sword for the finishing blow.

Kisame's large sword came swinging round. It smashed into Nakashima's body.

Kisame laughed, "Now the pathetic chakra that you contain has been drained!"

He looked to where he had it Nakashima. He was shocked at what he saw.

---

Kuroda struggled up in her chair; she spat some blood on the floor.

"I am only going to ask one more time!" The tall man blond man said.

Kuroda gathered as much spittle in her mouth as possible and spat it into his face, though it was laced with blood and sent angry red lines across his cheeks.

The man raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. He drew his dagger and put the blade on her neck. Pushing it harder, it began to bleed. Kuroda bit back a whimper of pain, and the tall man licked his lips. "That blood looks tasty…let's spill a little more, shall we?"

He pulled the dagger back and began to bring it down, the blades descent was fast and it was increasing. She screamed out and began to sob. "Alright! I will… I will tell you everything…just don't hurt me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**Past Heroes**

The knife didn't stop. The sweat dribbled in sheets across her face, mingling with the salty tears. "You left it too late!" The tall blond man sniggered. "Shame you couldn't wait to die." Footsteps pounded the hallway outside and the door burst open, breaking off its hinges.

"Stop!" Her eyes blinked furiously to keep the sweat and blood from them, and her stomach froze as she recognised the black and red; both eyes, hair and robe.

"She is of no use to us, Itachi." She closed her eyes as his words confirmed it. Though how she could ever mistake those cruel features for anyone else… She flinched as the knife was raised again.

Itachi looked at him, eyes calm but gleaming. "The leader wants her alive. Are you going to confront the leader?"

The man scoffed incredulously. "Itachi, what has got into you? We can say it was an accident," the tall man grinned.

"No." His face looking extremely cold.

The tall man looked down at Kuroda. "You are lucky. Pathetic girl!" He spat once on her, smirking and wiping his mouth. Itachi suddenly exploded with rage. He was right behind the tall man, his knife pushed against his back. Ever so slowly, Itachi pushed it in. "Itachi!" the tall man yelled.

"I am sorry," Itachi said pulling his knife back, though his tone was laced with more disappointment then regret. "I got carried away. Forgive me," he muttered, bowing to him. "The leader would now like me to take her…" he gestured at Kuroda, and the tall man glared at her. "To him."

The tall man looked taken aback and left hurriedly. Itachi stood up and walked over to Kuroda and untied her. "Follow me," he said with a sigh. Kuroda sensed something different in this man; it was not the man who had taken away her Nakashima. He had changed.

The rain suddenly started again. The mysterious shadow looked up and let the rain beat upon its face. It felt so good, cold and refreshing. The shadow remembered hating rain as a child. It was the rain that had taken away its family… or so it had been told.

A smile crossed its shadowy features; it had been so close to the man the rain legends had spoken of, _He must be the man the legend spoke of. His mysterious leaving of the village and the rain stopping, it all fitted together._

The shadow frowned slightly, remembering the pale, shaking girl beside him. _She is an insignificant pawn, but she will die like the man of the rain. They killed my family and just now, they killed my partner. I will now destroy everything that means something to them._

The shadows tears mingled with the rain pouring down its face; the water trickled to the floor and had a taste of salt. The shadow leaped into the trees and began to track after the travellers.

In the flash of lighting that struck the skies the forehead protectors was all that could be seen above those illuminated green eyes.

The ninja was a ninja from the land of Sound; a music note formed on the head protector, neatly scratched into the gleaming metal. The men in the guard tower never knew what hit them before their lives were extinguished in an explosion of supersonic noises. When the backup team arrived all they found was a bloody mess scattered all over the trees.

The sound ninja smirked remembering the words its master had told him:

"Be careful of these warriors. If Akatsuki are interested they are definitely no ordinary warriors."

I have trained well the sound ninja thought and leapt back into the trees. I will not fail Orochimaru-sama. I will not fail!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Legend of the Rain**

A long time ago, so long ago some people and boxes have forgotten this terrible war. When the Lands of Rain and Grass where at war, many lives were lost. The larger countries, as these countries were measly tribes in comparison, did not notice this war.

The Country of Rain was struck by an illness that they did not have a cure for. The country of Grass seeing an opening stepped forward and slaughtered all that lived in: Amegakure were slaughtered. This included there current leader, though his name has been forgotten in time. Maybe you could go see it on the stone of honour that is now erected in the second Amegakure.

When the Rain's leader died along with his family and all next in line to his power, the people of Rain panicked and fled into the rainforests behind Amegakure, where they bided their time and licked their wounds. During this time the Grass massacred as much of the Rain's land as possible destroying everything that the Rain had strived to build.

The Rain had suffered enough.

A year after Amegakure had fallen they led a counter charfe from the rainforest led by a man named Kawazoe. He was a wise man even though he was the youngest the Rain had to offer, all others having been killed a fateful year ago. Kawazoe and his counter charge of bitter and hardened men, took the grass by surprise. Kawazoe and his men re-took the whole of the country in a fortnight. The country of Rain elected Kawazoe the new leader of the Rain.

Kawazoe died a week later, allegedly poisoned by various assortment of Grass ANBU. When this happened the Rain did not attack the Grass as their leader Kawazoe told them not to hate as hate was fear and fear is not what he wanted them to have.

The people of Rain still believe for Kawazoe reincarnate to arrive and lead the country to revenge.

Although most people do not see this as happening anymore, there are still true believers.

Kuroda had given up all hope in this as a child and now hope of every thing had disappeared. The end had come and she was scared. She had always told her self it was a normal thing to happen and tried not to think about it. Now that it was here she was terrified.

Itachi led her through and open door and out into the yard. He looked back. Kuroda thought she saw a smile.

------

Kisame was running now, as fast as he could, what he had seen was not good news. _The leader is gonna kill me. __I wonder where that bastard has got too. The leader is gonna kill me…__Nakashima, damn him! Where is he! That bastard…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

**Surprises**

Kuroda was now extremely confused. Itachi had taken her out through the city gates and into a nearby forest. "If I may ask where are you…" Kuroda began. Itachi turned round and put a finger on his lips, as if asking for silence.

There was a rustling noise in one of the nearby trees. It startled Kuroda and she looked to where the noise had come from…there was nothing. She looked back to Itachi but he was gone. _How can they move so silently?_

There was the sound of a brief scuffle in the trees and someone fell to the ground. Itachi jumped down after it. He came back over to Kuroda carrying the body. "A friend of yours?" Itachi asked, sarcastically.

Kuroda looked down at the body's face. She did not recognise it. It was wearing a forehead protector of some country Kuroda was not familiar with. "No," Kuroda said.

Itachi looked down. "She is from the Country of Sound, most likely one of Orochimaru's minions."

The sound ninja stirred. She started to blink in the strong sunlight pushing through the branches. She saw Itachi and jumped to her feet. "You!" she yelled. Drawing a dagger she raised it to an attacking stance.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Itachi said. "If you want this I may have to kill you!" Itachi drew a katana that Kuroda knew all too well. Kuroda saw that blade and bit back tears. _Nakashima…Are you ok? Where are you? Are you even still alive?_

Kisame ran into the city, knocking over a man in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Oh, sorry Itachi, I didn't see you there." Itachi got up and dusted down his robes; he had a large bruise on his forehead. "What happened?" Kisame asked, momentarily forgetting why he had come.

Itachi looked cold and just walked past him. Kisame suddenly remembered why he had come. "Itachi, Nakashima has escaped!"

Itachi stopped and turned. "I know."

Kisame looked taken aback. "Does the leader?"

Itachi nodded. "You are to come with me." He began walking again. "We believe he is using the transformation technique."

Kisame could not believe what he was hearing. "He learnt so many techniques in such a short time and with no practice." Kisame wondered aloud. "By the way, what is his transformation form?"

Itachi stopped and turned round. "He has transformed into me."

---

Itachi was locked in a sword fight that raged through the trees. He jumped high and clashed with the sound ninja. "What do you want?" Nakashima yelled.

"I want the ninja from the rain!" The sound ninja replied. "I want revenge for what they did to my family all those years ago." Itachi hesitated; the sound ninja thought this was odd for an Akatsuki member. "You are not an Akatsuki member are you?" The sound ninja asked.

Itachi paused. "Looks like you got me."

Suddenly the man the sound ninja was staring appeared as the rain ninja she had been hunting. She swore, reaching into her pouch and grabbed some needles. They moved so fast Nakashima could not move in time. Suddenly Kuroda was in front of him; her body shook as the needles made contact. She didn't even scream. She just collapsed; her body tumbled out of the tree and plummeted.

Nakashima jumped down in time to catch her. The sound ninja just disappeared. Nakashima looked down at Kuroda. "What a pity!" Itachi smirked and came in from roof of trees, Kisame close behind.

"Now you know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. It's your fault she is dead!"

Itachi came down in front of Nakashima and punched him in the face; blood began to trickle from Nakashima's nose and mouth. "Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi whispered under his breath.

Nakashima fell back.

He saw her die.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And all he could think was…

_This was all my fault._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Secrets of Sound**

Sakamoto was a young girl. She grew up happily in the Kusagakure, her father a humble man who worked diligently as an armorer, making exquisite weapons for the local ninja. Her mother was deep in the centre of the ANBU ninja, often risking her life for her family – and, although Sakamoto would never hold it against her, risking her family's lives for her job.

Her life was uneventful, and a comfortably happy one. However, nothing can ever be perfect, and her blissful life was torn asunder.

Her father got caught smuggling goods to the sound ninja and was executed for treason.

This all lead to the war of Rain and Grass; Sakamoto was told it was the Rain that had killed her father. Her mother was summoned back from her missions and sent to war against the Rain. Her perfect life of love and happiness was spoiled.

Later that year she was told her mother had died on a mission. Naturally, she was utterly, completely distraught; without her mother she was isolated and alone, deep in the scourging war of her clan.

However, this was lie. Her mother had just learned of what had happened to her husband. She had come back, outraged at the truth. She killed a few Grass ninja and got to the Grass Leader. He was skilled in all jutsu and killed her. He made her body into a flesh puppet and sent it into the country of Rain and assassinated the Rain leader.

In Sakamoto's eyes, her mother had returned home to her. Sakamoto was overjoyed. Despite this wonderful revelation even these moments of peace; her mother was not herself, often tired and weary, and one day she collapsed. The doctors said she had been poisned and subjected to torture by the Rain. Sakamoto swore revenge, on her mother death bed.

She went into ninja training.

One day the country was visited by its Sound allies. They asked for all ninja who would like some proper training and to follow Orochimaru to the bitter end.

Naturally Sakamoto accepted and learned many techniques. She quickly became a favourite of Orochimaru's though he never shared her with anyone; not even Kabuto knew of Sakamoto.

She had been awarded Orochimaru's highest favour.

---

Sakamoto bounded through the trees wondering why that girl had gotten in the way. Was it possibly love?

_Love…What a pointless thing. _Sakamoto grimaced. _It makes one less effective. One ponders about kills, in the time you could finish them off, you think about morality._

Sakamoto's hand reached back to her neck and she felt the scar, two small holes. It burned. Orochimaru had said it was a great present. _What's so great about pain?_

Her mind had been disturbed, she never had felt emotion, but now…

Her mind whent back to her parents.

Mum… 

_Dad…_

_Is this really what you wanted me to do?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sound vs. Rain**

Nakashima awakened in his cell. He rubbed his eyes. His head was throbbing. Kuroda's body was dumped on the floor by the door, someone had removed the needles and her body was covered in punctures.

There was the sound of footsteps from outside, the sound of a confrontation. There was the sound of weapons being drawn and the screams of some men. The door clicked open. Someone stepped and grabbed Kuroda, turned to Nakashima and gestured that he should follow.

The figure turned and ran down the hall.

Nakashima followed, grabbing his sword from a rack on the wall. He unsheathed it.

They encountered no resistance on the way out.

They ran into the forest, when they were a good distance from the city the figure dropped Kuroda and turned.

Nakashima readied his sword. "You!" He yelled.

The sound ninja looked down at Kuroda and kicked her. "She really loved you." The sound ninja smirked. "I did you a favour. Now you don't have anything close to you, life is always easier!"

Nakashima ran at the sound ninja sword raised. The sound ninja Sakamoto easily sidestepped. "You'll have to do better then that." Sakamoto laughed.

He dagger cam down and nicked Nakashima's thigh, he growled in pain.

He turned back to the Sakamoto.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Nakashima asked.

"What free you, our kill your minion?" Sakamoto was enjoying this.

Nakashima roared and charged again. Sakamoto drew some needles and threw them. They all hit Nakashima. He exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Sakamoto looked mildly surprised, "Shadow Replication? How did you learn that?" She asked.

Nakashima jumped from the trees behind Sakamoto. "Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Nakashima yelled.

"Shit!" exclaimed Sakamoto. The three blades came crashing down.

Sakamoto jumped backwards, the blades just cutting down her front. The blood dribbled onto the floor. She gasped in pain, stumbled and tripped, she fell over backwards.

Nakashima ran forward raising his sword for the finish. Sakamoto wanted to say stop, the words forming on her lips.

"Stop!" A voice behind them said.Kuroda was standing up, her face scored by black marks, the puncture wounds had dissappeared.

"She dosent know the truth. She is disillusioned." Kuroda said.

Nakashima began to object but Kuroda's face returned to normal and she collapsed.

"Run!" Sakamoto said.

Nakashima grabbed Kuroda and jumped into the trees. _I can jump like Kisame and Itachi? This is amazing!_

Kuroda stirred, she mumbled something.

Sakamoto stood up her bloody body shaking. She knelt down and bowed her head.

"Orochimaru-sama." She whispered

A tall man with long black hair walked into the forest.

"They were stronger than I had thought!" Sakamoto said apologeticaly.

"Then you are worth nothing to me!" Orochimaru said. A snake came out of his mouth and a sword extended from it. He drove it through Sakamoto's head.


End file.
